


Snow and Ice

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser and Toadette witnessed the snow falling in the ever frosty Sherbet Land, with parts of the frozen ice cracking as the water was frosty. Toadette insisted on going for a swim, but Dry Bowser was smarter than that, realizing how easily anyone could freeze within a moment's notice of taking a dip in such freezing waters.


End file.
